Growtopia Wiki talk:Growtopia wiki
Hey guys, I have been using this wiki for a week. Its l and awesome! hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii soooooooooooooooooooo21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)21:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC)~~flashlove9 Hello everyone, I am quitting Growtopia... I have been scammed and lost my Red Car and my Ufo. I really hate TashaTan... Goodbye Era. Only trade in trade systems... MisterBear Yay just got some WLS. Bullies and Scammer Hi, my name is Angela and I've been experiencing extreme bullying. I've been called 'noob' a lot. They would even call me 'liar' 'b*tch' or sometimes 'ugly.' I can't take this. I've also been scammed. My world, lep pet and Pleiadian Star Ship or also known as UFO. If Seth or Hamumu is reading this, please do something about this quickly. Days have been worse for me. I can't even tell my friends and even my family about this bullying. It just brings back the days of my childhood, when I was bullied a lot on my previous schools. I've already experienced a lot of Verbal Bullying, Physical Bullying and Cyber Bullying and I don't want that to happen to me ever again. So do something, quickly. Before I lost my damn mind from all of this. ItsAngelMarie (talk) 02:39, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Scammers Scammers Hey people,my name in growtopia is EmreChP nad today i got scammed.Scammer was a Batwo34.I lost a Shotgun and crimson eagle.Please can you ban him and giv eme back the Shotgun and Crimson Eagle.My shop is CAGRİFARM come there and buy a lot of good stuff.And if anyone can ban him and give me back the shotgun and crimson eagle please do it i really need this Shotgun and Crimson please...... EmreChP(22.11.2014)Turkish Sorry for my bad english ! Please can u give me the Shotgun and Crimson back and ban him please ! Heya guys, Sooo I just started using growtopia wiki and I don't how to use it. Can you guys teach me a few things? i'd be greatful :3 Hello there fellow growtopians! Hi. I just joined the wiki and I don't know what to do. Please guide me in things I should do here so that I can enjoy this wikia. I'll also invite my friends to join the wikia too. One last thing, I uploaded my avatar's pic but it still stays the default avatar please help. My username in growtopia is SoulHunter01 Thanks guys. Yo! Pix here, imma halp u on da wiki.Sorry 'bout using this age, theres no searching up profile, or i dunno how .-. anyway write [] around your words to make it clickable. EXAMPLE Skeletan Horsie, see nothing, but with [] around it, it becomes Horsie(caps needed) and also putting 3 apostrophies around something boldifies it.watch '''PUT THESE"' '''remember 3 only!!!---> ' happy to help :) Scammers (or hackers, which is what i call it.) Hey guys. Um, I just wanna ask how to avoid being scammed or hacked because for the last few months, I have been hacked 4 times. When I log on my account, all my rare items are gone. Luckily, my friends in growtopia helped me to become a pro again but I can't collect any world locks cause no people are buying my venus guytraps and my pinstripe set. Can anyone pls give me some tips in getting world locks (wls)? I really need help. Tnx Hi everyone,for those who are having problems withediting a item page,please visit this awesome site!! Reply:( to the guy who posted this I am Isaaccool I buy venus and pinstripe set for wls thnx) >>>http://wombat.platymuus.com/growtopia/itemdb.php<<< It'll help u :-) --Sàilents 14:07, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- i think that you should not go to drop games. you know that scammers can use system trades to exchange items, if the scammer tells u to drop items to win items like 59 world locks (which can fit in the system trade), it is usually a scam. When you were hacked, it can be due to giving away your password, or believing those people who tell you to give them your GROW ID to get a hack. NEVER trust anyone with your pass Liangrong (talk) 11:27, September 29, 2014 (UTC)liangrong 19:26 29/09/14 prices hey everyone where can i see all item prices From Growtopiaprice Username in growtopia:Somecooldood You can find all the prices is Nasdaq but if you want to see normal items not event items go to price my thinking xD ''it could be awesome if we can change in world lock options: allow anyone to break dirt and rocks:) my name in GT is xxmrmisterxx and pass is:...........? LOL i dont tell it never i have 6 angels xD Don't play drop game anymore!!! Hi everybody,my real name is Chan E Jack,13 years old,i'm from Malaysia,i'm a Chinese,the name in Growtopia is called xXBlanixXx.I been banned by admins this evening,because my friend do a drop game with me.After that,i been banned by the admins.My friend called me:“ Hey bro,why u are out?"Then i said:"All because of u play that damned drop game!!!"i been banned by admins,after 14 days,the curse will be expired,but my friend didn't get banned yet,what the problem is?After that,my friend didn't ask me questions anymore.But this time,i'm not scolded any moderator or my friend,i just want to tell u all about don't playing drop game.Every growtopians,noob or pro,boys or girls,don't play drop game in growtopia,u will been banned by the admins,14 days!!!Do you want to play growtopia without 14 days?I think u will not.So,everyone don't play drop game anymore,it will hurt some player's heart and u will been banned by the admins,if u msg by somebody who been scammed by u to the admins and it will automaticly banned u for 14 days.OK!!!My work is done,so don't play any drop game or what,if u play drop game or what,u will been banned like me with the whole 14 days!!!Thank you,everybody.Please don't play drop game anymore,pls!!!Bye now,everyone,don't play drop game anymore!!!pls.Tips:If u want to find me,u go to XXBLANIXXX and put the message in the blue mailbox,thx.Or u write the conversations in this message.Bye!!!/wave /wave /waveBlanix (talk) 13:56, June 11, 2014 (UTC) What are the download links for? The fact that you placed downloads at a community wiki makes this look more like an advertisement than a wiki. I think that they should be removed. Mariosmichalacos (talk) 15:20, June 17, 2014 (UTC) add a hbow(2Wls) add so pepoale could world wide buy gems with phones!!!! plz Hey guys growtopia sucks no because i was playing in my word full of dimonds ect i quit the game i gome back a noob put two small locks so i cant go so yeah if you are douing that pls STOP!!! -thx --Mikai.salloum.9 (talk) 05:37, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Don't quit growtopia pls it causes lots of drama. When I got scammed I did not quit I just got better because I was encouraged to get my stuff back and more don't quit you'll have more fun if u don't. :) People I know how you feal when you get scammed or band for no reason or someone calls you noob but we all have experienced that one even the mods I'm hear to help you just ask for my help and I'll be thear. Don't quit just because you lost your stuff it makes other people sad like me and I know you don't really want to quit so don't maby you'll get better at the game if you don't quit I did so get back out thear and have fun Hi, all of u. I m Arax. My main world is COOLARAX. Help somebody scammed my dragon and I think his username is JoKeRoQ8. He kept spamming until I taught he gave me 22 wls but he actually only gave two can u help me get it back. DONT SCAM OTHERS! you all know the consequences of scamming,i seen alot of cases of others being scammed. REMEMBER,if a person is telling you to drop for items that can fit in system trades, it is mostly a scam. always trade safely using the system trades, dont get tricked into believing that a person cannot use the trade function i experienced that before Liangrong (talk) 11:30, September 29, 2014 (UTC)liangrong hello fellow growtopians..welcome to play GrOwToPiA Now,i am going to tell you about my story..last week when i play growtopia,i went into a world and the OWNER said''hey guys..we will now play drop game!'' Then he/her drop a DIAMOND LOCK AND A RAINBOW WINGS! All of the growtopians have a GREAT SHOICK! All of them say i want to play i want to play includeing meeeeeeee...... SO> let me tell everybody, DO NOT PLAY DROP GAMEE IN GROWTOPIA!!!!! Hey guys my name in growtopia is tocoolforu I've been noticing a lot of people complaining about bullies and scammers and I have things that will help prevent these stuff.im going to start with scammers first of all mods can't give u back your items because it's your responsibility and u guys should know that mods are very busy and they can't reply to all your comments and anyway to prevent being scammed don't play drop games and always think twice before u do something now my second topic is bullying all u simply have to do is ignore the player.anyway hope this helps -tocoolforu SCAMMERS AND BULLIES Tocoolforu (talk) 21:57, October 27, 2014 (UTC)hey guys my username in growtopia is tocoolforu u can approach me anytime I've been noticing lots of comments about scammers and bullies and I have come up ways to help u deal with them so first is the scammers first of all mods can't give back your scammed items and to prevent this u have to not play drop games and u should think twice before u do stuff and second is bullying all u simply have to do is ignore the person that bully's u by using /ignore then the players name anyway hope this helps -tocoolforu Tocoolforu (talk) 21:57, October 27, 2014 (UTC) When i need help... HI,um my name in growtopia is superhacker3 (just a name) but everybody call me a dog. Last month,i got hack by a guy call suupersonic.If @seth or @hamumu is reading,please help me ban supersonic. And all my world locks are gone but luckly my friend,superflame2 help me to become pro again. Although he wasten very pro but a least he help me.And Lucasjonhy also help me by giving me thouns of world locks. Thanks for all the help my bester friend in growtopia and in real life!! Slyfox234 (talk) 08:00, November 20, 2014 (UTC)superhacker3 Just a gentle remaider.. HI.my name in growtopia is superhacker3... there is a gentle remaider that how to slice things.. To make a growboard:20 Flamethrowers,1transmong crystal and 1starboard. To make ice dragon-hand:1Fire dragon-hand,20 snowballs and 1 transmong crystal. ScamScamScam Batwo34 is scammer. hi guys should i trade dragon hand for FROZEN DNA FRAGAMENT A seed? and plus how much wl is this FROZEN DNA FRAGAMENT? send me a message Guys what's really whierd about Growtopia Wiki is that the main menu says blocks click on it and it will show you all the block and items in growtopia but the whierd thing is click on a weather macine and it will show u a picture of it A SEEEEED and the block! So the question is can you splice these items? or will it be a secret for ever :).... -OnlyOneCure Please Don't Quit If You Got Scammed! Ok, guys, I knows scammers are real pains in the...you know what, but please listen. If you lose an item and you really like the game, DON'T QUIT! Yes, you don't have that item anymore, but Growtopia is still heck 'a fun! You got that far to get a Ice Drag, sure, but c'mon. We all play GT because out of all the games we find this one fun. Don't quit guys, but no offence, take some more caution over scams. And also, if you quit because of a scam, it makes more people become a scammer! It makes them happy when you quit. DON'T QUIT! To prevent getting scammed, don't drop anything when people say 'drop' or 'play casino' or something that envolves dropping things. If you see a scam happening, EXIT THE WORLD! ISTYX (talk) 21:43, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Spammers and Liars on the Wiki LOLLER123 (talk) 01:51, February 17, 2015 (UTC) I know a spammer/liar on this wiki, SuperLuc123, and he keeps changing the pages to make them wrong. I keep fixing them, and he keeps changing them, so that the info is wrong and players on Growtopia will get the wrong info about items they want to buy from other players. My brother has this item, but SuperLuc123 keeps changing the info and making it wrong. For the owner of this wiki, please please PLEASE stop him from being the able to edit the pages, he is putting wrong info. Thank you if you fix this, I want players to know the right things about items.LOLLER123 (talk) 01:51, February 17, 2015 (UTC)